Walk Alone
by Just a BloggerGirl
Summary: Sam's thoughts about the two best friends are together. 'Seddie' One-shot, Song-fanfic.


**Hey! I'm really bored, so i write this fanfic. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly...I don't understand why should this describe.:P P.S.: I'm, so, sorry my english is not perfect. Song: Boulevard Of Broken**

**Dreams(Walk Alone)**

**Artist:Green Day**

**Please read and review! :) xx**

Sam POV.

_I walk a lonely road _

_The only one that I have ever known _

_Don't know where it goes _

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walked alone in the street with my thoughts. Last week Freddie and Carly got together, and i don't know why, but that is hurt for me.

Maybe, i feel something towards Freddie. Yes. You heard me. Samantha Puckett MAYBE feels something towards Fredward Benson. Fredward.

Very funny his name. But let's get back to the original topic. Carly and Freddie are too perfect. There's more! They're look like they sister and brother.

Every time they kiss or whatever they compels me to want to vomit blood.

_I walk this empty street _

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams _

_When the city sleeps _

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

But, I can not do anything about it. I'm not enough to Freddie. I'm not enough to anyone. Can you remember Jonah? He want to kiss Carly

'cause i'm not enough to him. Because I'm not Carly. I wish I was thin and beautiful, like Carly.

But I want a boy to love for myself, no because of that who I would be able to be. While I was thinking of, I'm not watching where I was going.

I do not even know where I am. It's dark. It's cold. I'm cold. I'm scared. I just walk alone and I try not thinking of Freddie, or Carly...or whatever.

I wish someone can find me.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_ Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

_ 'till then I walk alone_

I'm walking down a deserted street, and I'm still trying to think of something else.

I'm walking down the line That divides me somewhere in my mind On the border line Of the edge and where I walk alone

But, every cloud has a silver lining. Freddie is still my best friend, even if he doesn't feel like me. And I like Carly, so I'm glad if she's happy.

But, now she's happy and i am sad.

Read between the lines What's fucked up when everything's alright Check my vital signs To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

About five times already mentioned, but I walk alone. Still it's dark, it's cold, I'm cold and I'm afraid. I'm afarid of my feelings.

I'm afraid I'm in love with my best friend's boyfriends. I'm afraid I'm in love with Freddie...

"Sam?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Who's?" I couldn't see anyone, 'cause it's too dark.

"Freddie" Suddenly he appeared in front of me and I just stared at him.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"I could ask you this." I said.

"I'm walking and thinking. And you?"

"Me too. What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing interesting...you?" I think about why don't you love me? "Nothing..." I lied. "Sam, I see that there is not something properly."

"...everything fine..."

"Don't lie to yourself at least." He's right. Exceptionally.

"OK,,I am sad..."

"You don't say?"He said with a laugh.

"Freddie...I...i...I can't tell."

"Sam, you can tell me everything."

"I'm sad that you and Carly got together!"I cried.

"Why?"He looked at me blankly.

"Because...so, Can I tell you everything?"

"Yes, you can."

"I...I...I l-love y-y-you."I said it, but I already regret it.

"Sam! Why don't you tell me earlier?"

"Then everything would have been different?"

"Yeah!"

"Why? What the hell have been different?"

"Sam, I loved you." He actually told me he loved me?

"D-did you love me?"

"No."

"W-what?" I didn't understand him.

"I love you, not loved you."He stepped closer and thus closed the distance between the two of us.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too, Freddie." Then he grabbed my waist, drew closer and kissed me. I have heard that the raindrops begin to fall. But we didn't care.

I opened my eyes, and I stood at the edge of a precipice on a dark street. Just a daydreaming. Then I turned around and I went home with my thoughts.

_I walk this empty street _

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams _

_When the city sleeps _

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me _

_'till then I walk alone..._


End file.
